Imperfect Visions
by ThisLycanthropy
Summary: A quick one shot about when Edward finds out about Alice's vision about Bella jumping. Spoilers For NM. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


"_That's strange.." _Edward thought. _"Her scent it just.. Just stopped."_

In desperation to keep moving, Edward began to search surrounding areas for her scent. He ended up in the lower half of Rio. Stopping to look around and trying not to think. But he couldn't avoid the wall of breathtaking reality that hit. First, he was stupid enough to follow a fake lead. Second, he had no idea where to look next. And last, losing the trail means that heading any where, even back to Bel-

"No, don't go there." Edward reprimanded himself sternly. "You will not think of that girl. That girl you almost killed every second you were with her. The danger.. The stupidity.." 

He stopped and I new train of thought came before he could stop it. _"The laughs. Her eyes. Her hair.. Her voice.. Her __smell__."_ In one of his invisible movements Edward fell to his knees, covering his face in horror. He crawled into the nearest ally, and curled into a ball. Edward was sure if he was human he would have fell unconscious from the pain.

"_You sick masochistic, horrid, detestable, nightmare of a being. I abhor myself! How could I be so.. So.."_

The night passed with heart wrenching memories, many harsh words, and plans. He was going back, he couldn't take the body ripping hole any longer. He needed her.. He needed Bella. He stayed in the shadows and planned. He would use whatever methods it took to see her face again. To find out if he was to late, if she could find the heart to forgive him. It would be what he deserved if she wouldn't, but not what he wanted. Edward tried to regroup himself be for the pain took over. But he was too late, he was already hyperventilating.. Not that this did anything physically, but it have become a habit when he want into these trances.

He laid in the ally way for hours before something abruptly interrupted his trance.

_(Ring, ring.)_

What was it?

_(Ring, ring.)_

It took him about two seconds to realize that someone was trying to contact him through his cell phone. He dug it out of the knapsack he carried with him. Edward snapped it open. Not resisting to hope that Bella had some how managed to force his number off of Alice or something, and was calling to get him back.

"Hello?" He asked not resisting to have a hopeful tone.

"Edward?! Edward?!" Someone asked urgently from the other side. HE realized with a sinking heart that it was Rosalie.

"Yes Rose?" Edward asked his voice going back to it's usual dead sound.

"Oh Edward!" She paused. "How should I tell you thi-"

"What?!" He asked urgently cutting her off.

"Well.." Rose hesitated.

"What happened Rosalie?" He demanded.

"It's Alice."

"What happened to Alice?" Edward asked bewildered.

"Well it's not really Alice as much as it is.." She stopped.

"Well.. Bella." Rosalie finished.

"Bella?" He choked panic rising.

"Yes. See, Alice wasn't trying to see her it sort of just came."

"What came Rosalie?" Edward forced anger rising.

"A Vision" She replied.

"About what?" He asked as anger faded and panic rose again.

"Her." She stopped unwilling to say anymore.

"Rosalie!" Edward growled emotions running rampant.

"Well Edward.." She said in a would-be-comforting-voice. "She saw Bella jumping off a cliff and well.."

Edward was silent.

"Not coming up."

"Edward she drowned." She finished.

If Edward was human right now. He was sure with the pain he was feeling he would have a heart attack.

"Edward?" Rose's voice said in his ear.

"So your saying the she tried to commit suicide and succeeded?" Edward asked in a pained tone.

"Yes, Edward I'm so sorry." Does this mean your returning home now?" She said in a hopeful voice.

He was silent.

"Edward?"

Edward hung up the phone without second thought. How could this have happened? Why did it happen? She broke her promise!

Edward moaned.

"_Please.. Please let this be a trick to get me back to Bella!" He thought with hope._

_Edward picked up the phone and swiftly dialing the numbers that would decide his fate._

_A unfamiliar voice answered._

"_Swan residence."_

"_Where's Charlie?" Edward asked urgently._

"_He's not here." The voice answered menacingly._

"_Where?" He demanded._

"_He's at the funeral."_

_Edward shut the phone, already laying on the ground. Shudders rocked his body. His, love, his life, gone because of him. She promised!_

_He shook his head, only on thing left to do now. He picked up his phone one last time._

"_Rio International Airlines.. How can I help you?" A girlish voice asked._

"_When is the next flight to Italy?" Edward asked in his empty voice._

"_The next flight boards in fifteen minutes, then leaves in another half hour." She answered._

"_Is there any seats open?"_

"_Yes sir.. But it would be incredibly hard and expensi-"_

"_I don't care! I'll take it, and I'll pay for it when I get there." Edward said grabbing his pack._

"_Very well.. And what's the name I should reserve it for?" She replied._

_He hesitated. "Edward Cullen.""Ok you can pick up and pay for at the front desk, Edward."_

"_Right."_

"_Have a nice da-"_

_Edward flipped the phone shut, he did not want to hear that. He walked out onto the street. It was cloudy today. Though the sun would have done little to stop him, but it was better without the distraction. He stopped at the first garbage can he saw and threw his cell phone in it. Then he ran as fast as he could to his death._

_Time to visit the Volturi._


End file.
